This invention relates to a compaction wheel and more particularly to a compaction wheel which may be mounted on the boom arm of a backhoe or the like to compact dirt in a trench or the like.
On construction sites, trenches are frequently dug which must later be refilled. It is important that the fill dirt placed in the trench be compacted to prevent subsequent settling. Many devices have been previously provided for compacting the dirt or soil within the trench but the same are generally less than efficient and are extremely expensive. A large majority of the conventional compaction devices comprise a closed cylinder or the like having a plurality of radially extending teeth provided on the circumference thereof. The closed cylinder construction limits the amount of penetration of the compaction wheel since the compaction wheel will normally only penetrate the soil a distance equal to the length of the protruding teeth. Such a limitation necessarily reduces the efficiency of the device and results in less than complete compaction.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved compaction wheel.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved compaction wheel which may be mounted on the boom arm of a backhoe or the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a compaction wheel for a backhoe or the like which permits soil penetration up to the axle of the compaction wheel.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a compaction wheel for a backhoe or the like which is extremely efficient.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a compaction wheel for a backhoe or the like which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.